In many display devices such as a liquid crystal panel and an organic EL panel, a driver IC is anisotropically conductively connected to a substrate through an anisotropic conductive film. In recent years, the pitch between bumps of such an IC is decreased to achieve an increase in the precision and an enhancement in the performance of the display devices.
As a countermeasure for the decrease in the pitch between bumps of an IC, the arrangement of conductive particles in a single layer in an anisotropic conductive film has been conventionally proposed. For example, there have been the following proposals. In one proposal, conductive particles are dispersed in an adhesive layer of an adhesion sheet in which the adhesive layer is formed on a base sheet, the conductive particles that are not in contact with the adhesive layer are removed by air blow to form a conductive particle-containing layer of a single layer, and the base sheet having the conductive particle-containing layer formed thereon is biaxially stretched with a predetermined stretch factor to achieve an intended interparticle distance, thereby arranging the conductive particles in a single layer (Patent Literature 1). In another proposal, conductive particles are arranged at a specific region of a magnetic medium, excessively adhered conductive particles are removed, and the arranged conductive particles are then transferred to an insulating adhesive film, thereby arranging the conductive particles in a single layer (Patent Literature 2). In these cases, it is considered that a decrease in pitch is easily achieved by decreasing the particle diameter of the conductive particles and increasing the density of the conductive particles in an anisotropic conductive film.